


Fic #100

by RedOrchid



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Meta Poetry, Ode to AO3, Sorting Hat Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: A Sorting Hat Song-inspired drabble of exactly 100 words, to celebrate my 100th fic posted to AO3.





	Fic #100

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom, I love you. Warts and all. <3

In times of old, when I was new,  
And LJ barely started,  
When lemon groves were commonplace,  
And slash and het were parted.

Through messageboards and Usenet,  
We battled hard for glory:  
To find the world's best OTP  
And pass along their story.

Our fanfic tropes span far and wide,  
Apocalypse to pop-tarts.  
We reinvent our characters,  
(And all have gone to Hogwarts)

Some sites went up, some sites came down,  
Some things were lost forever.  
We found our way to AO3—  
Our bay in stormy weather.

Here we are,  
Here we’ll stay.  
Every story is OK!  
At Archiveofourown,  
Hurray!


End file.
